


Undisclosed Desires - Fictober

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel True Forms, Demon Dean Winchester, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Slash, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Historias variadas conectadas a los prompt dados en el fictober.Se centra en Destiel y Sabriel, pero habrá otras parejas implícitas.





	1. You rock my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 01: Roca  
> Pareja: Castiel/Dean Winchester

Dean no podía creer en la realización que acaba de llegar al ver a Castiel de pie en la entrada de las ruinas de piedras luego de haber acabado con el fantasma que asediaba el lugar.

Una vez más el ángel quién lo sacó de las brasas del infierno le salvó la vida al haber apuntado su escopeta de sal al objetivo muy tarde. Castiel había levantado su mano y descargó de él una luz que hizo que el fantasma desapareciera una vez más y cuando había aparecido de nuevo esta vez no se necesito que quemarán un cuerpo, Castiel se encargó que el alma ascendiera.

Y Dios si existiera lo ayude, lo ayude pronto porque Castiel es tan hermoso, tan raro y fuera de este mundo, lleno de toda esa electricidad color azul lo hacía tan etéreo. Dean quería avanzar, rodearlo con todo su cuerpo y llenarse de toda esa calidez sin soltarlo.

Su mente se perdió en esos escasos segundos y se dio cuenta que esas emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos no eran meramente amistosos, no, iba más allá. Se sorprendió de la verdad de ello, y él tan pequeño, tan humano, tan sucio —y más aún cuando estaba cubierto de suciedad— no se merecía eso, no era digno de siquiera mirarlo así que bajó la mirada hacia el piso, particularmente se fijó en una roca con incrustaciones de cristales. Pero su vida ya no iba a ser la misma, había movido todo su mundo, y las cosas que haría por Castiel... Que Dios lo ayude.

—¿Dean, me estás escuchando?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Castiel le estaba hablando. Aclaró su garganta y buscó su voz.

—Sí, perdón —no podía decirle que: "no te estoy escuchando porque me perdí en ti". Así que tomando valentía para volver a su usual yo, alzó la mirada. Dean lamentó en su mente que Castiel había vuelto a la normalidad.— Te encargaste del fantasma muy rápido. ¿Por qué no hacías eso antes? Nos hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo.

—Antes no era un serafín.

—Ah —Dean sonrió corto y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con la mano derecha para distraer su mente que iba a mil por hora— bueno debemos encontrar a Sammy. El chico va a estar decepcionado de que terminamos este caso sin él.

—Sí, después de todo fue él quien nos trajo aquí.

—Sí, esto era como un sueño para él. Cazar al fantasma de esta ruina.

Dean se dio la vuelta para recoger su arma tirada pero no llegó a su destino cuando fue sujetado por Castiel justo donde se hallaba la marca en su brazo. Él quería hiperventilar pero hizo todo su esfuerzo para no temblar.

—¿Cas?

—Yo... —Dean se volteó para ver a Castiel y lo vio frunciendo el ceño, luchando para decir algo, sus ojos se veían muy asustados.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras Cas, ¿qué sucede?

—Perdóname que no pueda explicarlo con palabras.

Dean iba a preguntar qué significaba eso cuando sus labios fueron aplastados contra otros con una fuerza arrolladora. Se perdió en ellos siguiéndolo, queriendo más sus manos se engancharon a la nuca de Castiel.

Todo lo que siempre quiso estaba en Castiel. Todo lo conmovedor del mundo estaba en su presencia. Que haga lo que quiera con él, porque Dean se iba a entregar a esta hermosa criatura celestial. Y los únicos testigos de esto iban a ser las rocas, la arena y el cielo que los rodeaba.


	2. Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 02: Destello  
> Pareja: Castiel/Dean Winchester

Castiel tomó aliento desde sus branquias, miró por última vez el lugar que fue su hogar por casi cinco siglos y resguardó una última toma de sus hermanos y la de su hermosa madre quienes eran ignorantes de su última decisión. Les sonrió por última vez y salió nadando hacia la costa donde alguien lo esperaba, alguien a quién amaba con todo lo que él era. Alguien por el que estaba dispuesto a perder su cola, sus branquias y su vida inmortal. 

Castiel nadó deprisa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, con su vientre burbujeando en su interior. Cuando estuvo cerca alzó la vista hacia la superficie, el destello del agua se combinaba con el destello de la luna y las estrellas, lo hacía hermoso pero no tanto cuando divisó esos ojos verdes que con la adición de esas pecas hacían un desastre en la mente y corazón de Castiel. 

Dean le ofreció una sonrisa al hermoso tritón mientras se acercaba a la orilla del mar sin importar que sus pantalones se empaparan. Castiel de inmediato se abalanzó en los brazos de Dean, su rostro en el cuello humano aspiró su aroma y se sintió como en casa, como la verdadera. Dean hizo que Castiel dejara de odiar el mundo humano, le mostró esas pequeñas y hermosas cosas, que no todo es malo, que dentro de todo eso hay lo hermoso y lo bueno. Castiel dejó de tener rencor al mundo que le arrebató a su padre. Y ahora quería explorarlo, vivirlo, amarlo cada día, y por supuesto hacerlo todo con Dean. 

—¿Estás listo, Cas? 

—Sí, Dean. Hagámoslo. 

El tritón permitió que el humano lo cargara fuera del mar llevándolos por la arena hacia la cabaña que quedaba cerca del lugar donde siempre se reunían desde aquella mañana de agosto donde Dean bajaba por unos peldaños y sentado en una roca estaba la criatura a la que debió capturar hace mucho tiempo. El cazador no pudo con esta cacería, fue hipnotizado sin que la criatura usara sus poderes, dejando todo atrás para unirse a una vida con Castiel. 

—Antes de terminar el hechizo, ¿prendemos unas bengalas de mariposa para despedirnos de aquí? —le preguntó Dean. 

—¡¿Los trajiste?! —dijo emocionado Castiel aún en los brazos de Dean. 

—Sí, es un buen momento. 

Dean dejó a Castiel en las escaleras de la cabaña para buscar las bengalas y volvió luego de unos minutos, las prendió y junto a Cas las vieron arder junto al paisaje marítimo. 

—¿Podemos pedir un deseo, Dean? 

—Seguro... Pero no lo digas en voz alta o no se cumplirá —le dijo Dean viéndolo una última vez con esa belleza única. Ya no vería esas escamas azules pero para tenerlo a su lado era un pequeño precio a pagar porque lamentablemente no había hechizo en el que él podría ser parte de la vida de Castiel.

—Está bien... 

Castiel pronunció su deseo en los últimos segundos antes que las chispas se apagaran. «Deseo quedarme con Dean hasta mi último aliento mortal.» Segundos después Castiel miró a Dean con tanto amor que el cazador no podía apartar la vista.

—¿Qué deseaste, Dean? 

—Nada, ya tengo todo lo que siempre he querido. 

Dean se acercó a Castiel y por fin pudo besar esos labios carnosos. Y era como se lo imaginaba: dulce y salado.


	3. Forest Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 03: Bosque   
> Personajes: Castiel & Dean Winchester.

Las hojas secas crujían al ser pisadas por pies descalzos que pertenecían a un hombre que corría, se veía asustado y herido, volteaba a cada momento para cerciorarse que no lo estaban siguiendo. A los lejos se oía disparos, a perros gruñir y otros hombres dando órdenes. 

Castiel observó el desastre jugando con su cola, era extraño como los humanos perseguían al indefenso hombre en este espeso bosque dejado de la mano del hombre hace tanto tiempo porque creían que estaba maldito. 

Pero Castiel cruzó su mirada contra el hombre y ojos verdes como las piedras preciosas que recolectaban las hadas que vivían en su reino. Se veían tan desesperados por ayuda, se sorprendió que no le temiera y se encontró maravillado de aquello porque gracias a esos orbes podía descubrir todo lo que el muchacho escondía y guardaba, su alma. ¿Quién se atrevió a maltratar a tan hermosa alma? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que este hermoso ser podría traer hermosas vidas? 

El humano miró una vez más hacia atrás y luego hacia él, sin saber cómo proseguir a continuación, Castiel tomó la decisión por el pequeño humano. 

De un pequeño lobo marrón se volvió en una criatura más grande, una que no tenía una forma exacta porque dependiendo quién lo mire tomará forma. Si alguien tiene mucho odio en su corazón Castiel será una bestia horripilante, si hay bondad solo será algo bello, como los ángeles que una vez existieron. 

Los humanos y sus animales lo divisaron, algunos retrocedieron asustados y otros con valentía apuntaron sus armas, ah... Esas cosas eran inútiles. Se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre de ojos verdes y le ofreció el brazo. 

Sin preámbulo el joven tomó aquel brazo y se sujetó de el. No miró atrás, hacia los hombres que lo torturaron toda su vida, a los malditos que le quitaron a su hermano pequeño. 

Entonces Castiel agarró fuerte a su protegido y corrió hacia el acantilado, la única puerta por dónde se puede entrar a su reino, el lugar que cambiaría al pequeño humano para siempre. Un sitio donde esté ser con un alma tan bella sería cuidado, alimentado y protegido, donde tendría calor de una fogata que nunca se extingía y una casa que nunca se derrumbaría. 

Cuando llegaran a casa, Castiel le mostraría su verdadero rostro al niño. Y quizá le dejaría poder cantarle un himno a la luz de la luna roja rodeado de las luces de sus familiares una vez que le preguntara su nombre.


	4. The Proof of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 04: Prueba  
> Pareja: Castiel/Dean & Gabriel/Sam

Al final se cumplió lo que temía Castiel con Dean y la marca de Caín, lo transformó en un demonio una vez más, transtornando todo su ser otra vez. Ahora todas las personas que una vez amó Dean Winchester habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, menos su hermano que había sido rescatado en un último momento por el arcángel Gabriel, a saber por qué, Castiel nunca lo supo porque se lo había llevado a otra dimensión en la que el serafín no podía acompañarlo y es que él no podía dejar a Dean pudrirse en este mundo que sufre a manos de los demonios comandados ahora por su nuevo caballero del infierno. 

Con los arcángeles fuera de combate y los ángeles restantes temerosos de dar un paso se quedaron en el cielo, Dean hizo de las suyas comandando a los otros demonios y derrocando a Crowley de su reinado. Castiel se quedó mucho tiempo observando todo el desastre porque si se acercaba más Dean lo mataría, y crean que intentó de todo para detenerlo, todo lo que pudo tener en sus manos pero había fallado con cada prueba años tras año.

Castiel había perdido muchas cosas en Dean. 

Pero esta iba a ser su última oportunidad de hacer algo por Dean, no importa si muere en el intento. Así que tomó su espada angelical con fuerza y rezó una oración vacía a quien sea que lo escuchara, luego irrumpió en el lugar, irónicamente una iglesia donde Dean se encontraba, y lo vio sentado tan tranquilo frente al crucifijo, incluso le sonrió con esos ojos negros, los demonios que iban con Dean se abalanzaron contra Castiel y él comenzó a matarlos hasta avanzar hasta su objetivo. 

—Bienvenido a casa, Cas... —le dijo Dean cuando Castiel estaba a centímetros de este. 

—¿Casa? Nuestro hogar se derrumbó el día que mandaste a matar a tu hermano. 

—Detalles, Castiel. De todas formas ese inútil hermano mío se fue con la perra de tu hermano mayor. 

Castiel no le respondió y avanzó hacia Dean. 

—Ah, quieto Castiel, un paso más y te haré volar de aquí. —señaló la mesa donde se encontraba la eucaristía y ahí había pintaba un siguil para ahuyentar ángeles. 

—¿Crees que eso me va a detener, Dean? 

—No, pero buscarme será un trabajo tedioso trabajo —Dean sonrió descarado. 

—No para mí. 

Dean entrecerró los ojos observando a Castiel detenidamente. —¿Por qué? 

—Tu alma aunque maldita está conectada a mi gracia.

—Bueno, que encanto. ¿Por qué no me pediste salir primero, ángel? —si Dean no se sorprendió es porque lo guardó muy bien.

—Porque esa es suficiente prueba del amor que aún sigo sintiendo por ti. De la fe que aún tengo por recuperarte. 

Esta vez Dean no resguardó su gruñido y sacó su propia cuchilla, la primer arma. 

—¿Cuántas veces más, Castiel? Rindete, no hay vuelta atrás para mí. Ya has intentado de todo y nada ha funcionado, ni esa última vez que me encerrarte contigo por tres malditas décadas en una maldita trampa del infierno ni cuando sacrificaste una vez más tus alas —Dean se abalanzó hacia Castiel tomándolo de su rostro con fiereza— Te he torturado, mutilado y deshonrado. ¿Por qué insistes en curarme? Y no me digas la mierda del porqué me amas. 

—No hay otra respuesta, Dean. 

Dean lo soltó con burla y se alejó de Castiel dando unos pasos hacia las sillas de madera. 

—Entonces sigue disfrutando mi miseria, Cas. No volveré a ser el Dean de antes. 

—No. 

A la vez que Dean se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo, Castiel cortó su cuello haciendo que su gracia y sangre se combinarán con el sello tallado en su pecho y recitó un antiguo hechizo. Usando el mayor sacrificio que uno puede dar. 

Su vida y gracia para Dean, sacrificarse en la mayor prueba y así desterró la maldita marca haciendo explotar las cosas a su alrededor. Hizo que Dean cayera al suelo de dolor por el cambio, como pudo el ángel se arrastró junto a Dean, juntando sus rostros.

—¿Qué has hecho, Cas? 

—Lo que tenía que hacer. 

Habían vivido mucho tiempo. Este hechizo los mataría a los dos, al menos morirían como humanos pero aún así irían a parar al vacío como la Muerte lo dictaminó. Era hora de dormir para siempre. 

Esperaron juntos al jinete de la Muerte mientras la iglesia ardía con fuego.


	5. Sinister Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 05: Siniestro

A medida que los años transcurrían Sam se preguntaba cómo lo hacía Dean para que tuvieran un plato en la mesa en los moteles en los que terminaban con cada viaje, ser cazador no era un trabajo lucrativo y era peor cuando su padre los dejaba con escaso dinero o ninguno porque decidió gastarlo en bebida. John Winchester creía que Dean podía arreglarse solo y dejarle a cargo a Sammy. 

Y todo esto empeoró cuando descubrieron que Dean se presentó como un Omega. Para John esa fue una decepción más pero decidió pasarlo por alto y solo le arrojó una bolsa llena de supresores, eso fue todo para que su hijo dejara de oler y que no atravesara otro celo. 

Ahora Sam tenía trece años, y descubrió de la peor manera de como su hermano de diecisiete años traía dinero. Hoy al salir de clases regresó a al complejo de habitaciones donde se hospedaron hasta que terminaran el año escolar y al entrar a su psuda casa, vio a Dean enredado con otro hombre, atrapados como le enseñaron en su clase de biología acerca de los surcos y va donde los omegas quedaban atrapados gracias al nudo del alfa. 

—¡Maldición, Sammy. Sal de aquí! —le gritó Dean, escondiéndose con sus manos.

Tropezando con nerviosismo Sam salió de la habitación con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Cómo no los había olido desde afuera? ¿Andaba algo mal con su nariz? No sabía a donde ir, si mal no recordaba el nudo de un alfa no se bajaría hasta pasar media hora. Miró la puerta unos segundos y luego corrió hacia el parque que quedaba cerca. Minutos después encontró una banca, se sentó ahí y se quedó pensando en la imagen de su hermano por muchos segundos, luego espantó la imagen y comenzó a sacar un libro de su mochila, tenía que distraerse. O más bien tenía que calmarse porque si no iría donde su hermano y haría que ese maldito hombre que lo tenía lo liberara, llamaría a papá para que trajera su estúpido trasero borracho en el Impala para que le pueda gritar todas sus malditas verdades, que por su culpa Dean tenía que venderse, que por su maldita culpa no podían ser unos niños normales. Su padre tenía que superar a mamá algún día, no obsesionarse en la auto destrucción y buscar al culpable que probablemente nunca hallarían, ese demonio era más inteligente que ellos. 

Mientras volteaba las páginas de su libro furioso, no se había fijado que sus lágrimas estaban cayendo, una grande ira había en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber gente que se aprovechara de la desesperación de uno para poder comer? ¿Por qué alfas tenían que ser los que exactamente se aprovechaban de eso con más facilidad? Si iba a ser un alfa, lo odiaría mucho. Bien sabe que no debería generalizar pero los alfas buenos eran tan pocos... 

—¿Oye, estás bien? 

Sam se sobresaltó en el asiento cuando la voz le sorprendió, subió su mirada y vio a un hombre, olía a alfa lo que faltaba y entonces no había problema con su nariz. 

—Yo..., ¿si? —respondió sin saber. 

—Tu rostro dice lo contrario, niño. 

El alfa se veía amistoso, incluso preocupado, primera vez en mucho tiempo olfateaba a un alfa que no olía mal, equivocado. Y por primera vez Sam pensó que debía aprovecharse de esa amabilidad, no le iba a gustar a Dean. Hablando de gente manipuladora, ¿él mismo no lo iba hacer ahora? Pero era para ayudar a Dean, esto no era tan siniestro como los horrores a los que estaban ajenos los humanos comunes. 

—Mi hermano está siendo abusado por alguien, señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? 

—¿Cómo? 

—Cuando llegué a casa, vi a mi hermano siendo abusado por un alfa. Quise hacer algo pero me pidió que saliera y yo solo corrí. Tenía miedo, señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Sam usó su mejor rostro para demostrar miedo— Si voy a la policía no harán nada... 

El hombre se estaba horrorizando con cada palabra que Sam pronunciaba. Entonces se agachó muy cerca para verlo. 

—Dime dónde vives. Te ayudaré a salvar a tu hermano. 

El menor del los Winchester se levantó y guardó ver inmediato su libro en su mochila, tomó la mano del hombre y se lo llevó corriendo hacia la dirección del complejo de habitaciones. —Vamos, salva a mi hermano —mintió. 

Cuando Sam y el hombre al que aún no le ha preguntado el nombre llegaron a la habitación. Si Sam calculaba bien el nudo de ese asqueroso alfa ya estaría fuera de su hermano así que abrió la puerta y efectivamente el hombre estaba fuera, le estaba gritando a Dean mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con fuerza pero cuando volteó a verlos retrocedió asustado el alfa y cómo no, si detrás de Sam había un alfa que estaba gruñendo, joder eso era un comando alfa tan fuerte, que incluso hizo que Sam tragara saliva queriendo mostrar su cuello para demostrar que iba a obedecer pero se contuvo. 

—¿Qué demonios, Sammy? —graznó como pudo Dean al tener la garganta maltratada. 

Sammy corrió hacia su hermano mayor para abrazarlo porque sabía que la pelea que iba a explotar en unos instantes sería intensa, y el único que lo alejaría de esa imagen era su hermano omega. Dean lo abrazó protegiéndolo con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro de su hermano pequeño en su cuello mientras el omega veía como el alfa que trajo Sam destrozaba al alfa que hace unos momentos lo estaba asfixiando, Dean quería tan mal sacar el arma que guardaba tras su almohada pero temía que si había un mal movimiento desprotegería a Sam de sus brazos, sus instintos omega le pedían que no dejara al cachorro desprotegido. Fueron minutos eternos hasta el alfa de cabellos negros arrojó fuera al otro alfa que había atacado al omega, el alfa que se quedó caminó hacia los hermanos que estaban fuertemente abrazados. 

El alfa vio que el omega le mostró los dientes cuando se acercó demasiado. 

—¡Aléjate de nosotros! —gruñó Dean.

—Tranquilo. Estás a salvo conmigo —el alfa alzó las manos ensangrentadas para demostrar que no haría daño alguno. Además, ¿cómo podría dañarlo? El alfa se cortaría la glándula de olor de su cuello antes de dañar a cualquiera que no se lo mereciera— Fue tu hermano quién me pidió ayuda —dijo el alfa de ojos azules con calma, sabía que él omega estaba en alto con sus instintos salvaguardando a su cachorro. 

Sam seguía escondido en el cuello de su hermano pero ahora Dean sabría la verdad de que había mentido aunque al final su hermano si había necesitado ayuda, al menos el estúpido alfa no tuvo oportunidad de hablar mientras lo golpeaban. Dean sostuvo más fuerte a Sam, le besó la cabeza dando un pequeño suspiro antes de levantar su cara hacia el alfa. 

—Ya no importa. Se ha ido... —Sam sabía que Dean quería decir más pero se calló. 

—Mira, sé que me quieras fuera de aquí ahora mismo porque seguro mi olor te esta desesperando, no te culpo pero necesito saber que estarán bien si los dejo —mencionó el alfa— o si quieres me quedó hasta que los dos se calmen. 

—Estaremos bien, gracias... No sé tu nombre, amigo. 

—Castiel. Castiel Novak. 

—Castiel, gracias. Pero deberías irte ahora mismo, mi padre llegará en cualquier momento y necesito airear este lugar. 

—Está bien, de acuerdo —Castiel se rascó el cuero cabelludo sin saber que decir a continuación así que se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta pero no sin antes irse habló— Si algo similar sucede otra vez me puedes encontrar trabajando en la librería que queda frente al parque donde nos encontramos... ¿Sam? 

El menor de los Winchester sacó su cabeza del cuello de su hermano y miró al alfa, evaluándolo por unos segundos hasta que asintió y volvió a meterse en el cuello de su hermano para esconderse de la mentira que tejió alrededor de los tres. 

Lo que no sabía Sam que tras esa mentira se formaría unos lazos tan fuertes que no se romperían ni con la adicción a la sangre de demonio, una alma torturada por el infierno y la gracia destrozada de un ángel caído. Ni siquiera se rompería al morir porque su creador se encargaría de traerlos una y otra vez hasta que el maldito desastre que arraigaba el mundo se fuera.


	6. Kings of Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 06: Rey

El mundo tal y como era conocido ya no era el mismo, era un mundo caótico, lúgubre y lleno de miseria gracias a los demonios que tomaron la tierra a su antojo, todos comandados por el niño rey del infierno. Los ángeles fueron derrotados con tanta facilidad gracias a la traición de uno de ellos, quién se quedó cautivado por uno de los caballeros del infierno. 

¿Pero los arcángeles no hicieron nada? Claro, lo intentaron pero el maldito niño tomó ventaja como el recipiente verdadero de Lucifer, ofreció un sí al Diablo para derrotar a Michael quién no pudo poseer a su recipiente real, gracias a que estaba contaminado de la inmundicia demoníaca. Pero lo que Lucifer no previno es que del lado del rey del infierno había brujas antiguas y poderosas que desterraron al arcángel a un cuerpo débil y lo mataron públicamente junto a Rafael. 

Los ángeles que quedaban temerosos de un siguiente ataque se encerraron en el cielo para nunca más pisar la tierra, el niño rey no sé preocupó por ello, el cielo podría esperar y siguió destrozando a la tierra, dejaría que los ángeles se alimentaran de la sensación de seguridad hasta que sea la hora donde él activaría el hechizo donde ellos caerían del cielo. 

¿Dónde estaba Gabriel en toda esta situación? 

Él estaba cerca de todo el desastre, diría demasiado. Porque después de todo terminó encerrado como el eterno juguete del niño con sangre de demonio. Desposeído de sus alas doradas, atada eternamente a la alma retorcida del niño que alguna vez amó. Tuvo que observar como su familia era destrozada por el dúo de hermanos y su gente. Gabriel perdió a Sam cuando Dean murió y regresó muy pero muy tarde, de la manera que no esperaron. 

Maldita la hora cuando Sam Winchester se cruzó en su camino cuando se había pasar por un Truquero, y maldita la hora cuando Gabriel había decidido seguir al humano, caer enamorado. 

—Gabe, ¿estás listo para el día de hoy? 

El arcángel levantó la mirada y vio a Sam desde el rincón de la jaula en la que pasaba los días cuando no era usado. 

—Púdrete —escupió Gabriel con los ojos encendidos de brillo, la poca gracia que aún poseía crepitaba. 

—Oh, no seas así Gabe. No queremos que suceda cómo la última vez donde tuve que coser esos hermosos labios.

—Entonces hazlo. Me encantó tener los labios cosidos porque no tenía que chupar tu polla —arrojó con furia. 

Sam comenzó a reír en voz baja, más luego abrió la jaula y ser acercó a Gabriel, lo tomó del rostro con falsa suavidad. 

—Si dejaras de ser tan terco perderíamos el control juntos, disfrutaríamos este paraíso que he creado para ti. Todo lo que tengo sería tuyo, estarías a mi lado no debajo, juntos seríamos los reyes. Gabriel, ¿por qué sigues peleando? 

—No hagas una pregunta estúpida, Samuel. 

Sam apretó la cara de Gabriel con demasiada fuerza antes de dejarlo, controló su ira para con su ángel. 

—Ruby vendrá a arreglarte. No quiero que la trates mal o te irá peor que ella, ¿me has entendido? —ordenó Sam con una voz que haría erizar la piel pero a Gabriel le importaba poco. 

—No prometo nada para con tu ramera. 

Sam salió de la jaula dejándolo encerrado hasta que Ruby viniera a por él. Mientras esperaba el ángel traidor que mostraba una figura prominente se asomó fuera de las rejas. 

—Gabriel. 

—¿Qué es lo que ven mis doloridos ojos? Oh, si es mi querido hermano Castiel —dijo con sarcasmo el arcángel— ¿Acaso Dean ya se cansó de meterte la polla y te dejó libre? 

Castiel frunció el ceño y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo más, detrás de él habló un demonio. 

—Ni te molestes en contestar Castiel. Él no vale tu descontento en tu estado. 

Meg tomó del brazo del ángel y se lo llevó, alejándolo de Gabriel, Castiel su única fuente de calor celestial. No debió abrir la boca para su pequeño hermano, debió dejarlo hablar y no responderle, así se hubiese quedado un poco más. Era una maldición estar solo, los ángeles no estaban hechos para estar solos. 

No podía aguantar más esto. Se tuviese su espada tomaría la vía más fácil para irse pero ya lo había intentado antes, y Sam se aseguró que eso no sucediese con su gracia atada. Él solo moriría cuando el niño rey del infierno lo hiciese. 

—Padre, ¿por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué nos has abandonado a nosotros tus hijos? —rezó otra vez con lágrimas ensuciando su cara— ¿Por qué no muestras tu jodida cara? Arregla este desastre... Por favor. Por favor... 

Repitió la oración como una mantra una y otra vez hasta que Ruby ingresó a la jaula para prepararlo para un día lleno de tortura en los suburbios que se pudrían en azufre.


	7. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 07: Fondo   
> Sam & Gabriel

Dos muchachos reían con fervor echados en un charco de agua y lodo mientras eran observados por todo la escuela secundaria —aunque es una exageración— pero un gran número había venido a observar la pelea del año aunque al final resultó ser un fiasco cuando los dos contrincantes al haberse golpeado y arrojado a la tierra mojada se empezaron a besar y al segundo reírse como unos locos. 

—Hombre, no esperé este resultado. 

—Ni yo, estaba listo para socorrer a Gabriel de Sam, Dean cuando oí el rumor de la pelea. 

El nombrado echó una risa pequeña y negó con la cabeza viendo a su hermano menor tirado al lado del hermano mayor de su novio, Castiel. Viéndolos de ese modo hizo que se preguntara: Entonces, ¿por qué peleaban tanto? Y Dean pensó que era obtuso, Sammy le ganó ese título. Se odiaban como si fueran una urticaria muy molesta, ahora se ve que aquello era una máscara y en realidad se amaban. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta que sus peleas eran algo tontas y todo porque eran rivales en el club de matemáticas y según esta pelea había sido orquestada por otros niños odiosos que siempre querían peleas, habiendo engañado a los tontos que el otro quería pelea a puños.

—¿No bastaba solo un Winchester gay? Ahora hay dos... ¡Demonios, yo quería salir con Sam! —lamentó una de las chicas que siempre rondaban a los Winchester. 

Castiel rodó los ojos y se acercó a Dean, rodeándolo con sus brazos. —Bueno, ellas no tienen el encanto Novak. 

—No, no lo tienen —ríe Dean mimando a su novio luego le da un beso pequeño en los labios y se retrocede para tomarle la mano— Venga, vamos a ayudarlos antes que se hundan en el fondo. 

—No es una arena movediza, Dean —le corrige Castiel. 

—Pequeños detalles. 

Pero Gabriel y Sam se van a hundir en lo profundo de un amor que crecerá con cuidado, amabilidad y fuerza, el fondo no se vería porque estará relleno con memorias hermosas.


	8. Everlasting Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 08: Sempiterno  
> Castiel & Dean

Dicen que los ángeles son seres de luz tan hermosos como ningún otro ser viviente en la tierra, mensajeros de Dios que ayudan que tu oración sea escuchada y sobretodo tu guardian ante la maldad del mundo. Pero para Dean Winchester aquello era totalmente falso, los ángeles no eran hermosos, sus verdaderas formas daban miedo, sus oraciones no eran escuchadas y él ángel que se suponía debía protegerlo hacia un muy mal trabajo. 

—¿Qué más quieren de mí, Castiel? He dado mi maldita vida a un Dios que ustedes ni siquiera saben donde está —escupió enojado mientras bajaba del altar de la iglesia— forcé mi vida al sacerdocio para estar libre de pecado y ser una buena espada para Michael. Todo para que al final me digan que tengo que matar a mi pequeño hermano... 

—Dean, nos diste tu palabra —recordó Castiel con voz severa— serías el hombre justo del cual los ángeles estarían muy orgullosos. 

—No —negó sacudiendo su cabeza— ustedes querían un títere para sus sórdidos planes. El apocalipsis ni siquiera era el plan de Dios. Ustedes solo quieren destruir el mundo para que papi vuelva a casa —gruñó acercándose a Castiel— pero saben que, Dios no volverá por sus estúpidos berrinches.

—Eso no lo sabes así que no blasfemes su nombre —refutó Castiel— Padre volverá cuando esto termine. 

—No me quedaré a observar su maldito desastre.

—Lo harás, Dean. Eres la espada de Michael, es tu destino derrotar a Lucifer. —la voz de Castiel sonaba hostil. Cualquiera al oírla estaría aterrado pero Dean no era uno de ellos. 

—Ah, ¿si? Veamos que dicen luego de esto... 

Castiel en estado de amargura para con el humano no se había dado cuenta que Dean tenía escondido una espada angelical en su hábito la cual sacó con mucha rapidez dejando a Castiel aturdido, lo cual Dean utilizó para cortarle la garganta, el lugar más vulnerable para un ángel porque desde allí podías extraerle la gracia, el combustible de su existencia. Winchester almacenó la gracia en un frasco pequeño y antes que Castiel dijera algo lo noqueó con el puño derecho. El ahora ex ángel no moriría por ese corte al menos. 

Dean volteó dejando a Castiel en el suelo y corrió hacia la mesa del altar donde tenía los demás ingredientes para el hechizo, el tiempo estaba en su contra porque en cualquier momento un ángel vendría a por Castiel. Tenía que darse prisa. 

El recipiente de Michael tomó el frasco con la gracia y la vació en el recipiente dónde estaba el arco de cupido, la esencia de un nefelim y por fin el ingrediente final, gracia de un serafín. Dean recitó el hechizo que aprendió de aquellos textos antiguos y cuando lo terminó los cielos que se veían tras los ventanales se pusieron oscuros. Él corrió hacia fuera de la iglesia a ver el espectáculo que iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho, en unos minutos comenzaron a caer, como meteoritos pequeños por todos lados, y si oía las noticias era seguro que esta imagen era similar en cualquier parte del planeta. 

—¿Qué has hecho, Dean? —el susodicho volteó a ver al ángel que robó su gracia con una sonrisa brillante. 

—Lo que tenía que hacer, Cas. Tenía que hacerlos caer o ustedes destruirían este mundo. 

—Tú... Tú nos has condenado a morir. Ellos nos encontrarán cuando esto acabe —la trémula voz de Castiel era nueva para Dean, nunca antes lo había escuchado de esa forma. 

—No me importa. He probado que incluso ustedes los ángeles son seres con debilidades —caminó hacia Castiel que apenas podía mantenerse de pie— y estoy tan feliz de ello porque ustedes malditos emplumados se van a pudrir aquí en la tierra para siempre.

Castiel no le respondió a Dean. Los ángeles estaban cayendo, los hermanos de Castiel estaban cayendo en agonía a la tierra mientras sus alas se quemaban. Y Dean tenía razón, ellos sufrirían agonizantes toda su vida al ser seres sempiternos, ahora Castiel moriría como un humano. 

—Nunca pensé que esto sucedería por tus manos, Dean. 

—Tú nunca me conociste y no creo que lo harás —arrojó Dean con voz anodina mientras se alejaba de Castiel. 

El ex ángel observó cómo Dean tomaba sus cosas y se quitaba el hábito, pasó por su lado y salió de la iglesia pero antes de alejarse volteó a verlo.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez Castiel pensé que era el sol, el sol que iba a iluminar todos mis días. La soledad y los días oscuros habían terminado para mí porque tú ponías brillo pero no era así, pronto me di cuenta que me estabas quitando todo, me estabas moldeando a la imagen que tus superiores querían para mí y sabes... Me dejé hacerlo pensando que así podía estar a tu lado. Fui un idiota, desperdicie mi vida por una luz que no le importaba ni un poco. 

Al terminar de hablar Dean se retiró del lugar perdiéndose en el bosque que colindaba con la iglesia. Castiel no lo detuvo, era inútil hacerlo cuando era más débil que él. 

Así que Castiel se quedó esperando de pie a cualquiera de sus hermanos para que acabara con su existencia, el peso de las palabras de Dean estaban taladrando su cabeza, ahora como humano las emociones lo ahogaban más.

Castiel había fallado al humano que debió proteger. 

—Padre, ¿qué he hecho?


	9. Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 09: Hechicero.  
> Dean & Castiel.

Norma Jean Wright cantaba tan alegre en los parlantes de la pequeña radio que estaba instalada en uno de los estantes superiores de una pequeña casa que estaba abarrotada de muchos libros, entre ellos grimorios tan antiguos que la lengua escrita habían desaparecido. También había baratijas de diferentes tamaños y usos, frascos con líquidos extraños, hierbas y otros raros ingredientes. 

Entre todo ese desastre estaba Dean Winchester, leyendo un grimorio que recientemente había hallado su codificador. Tenía que hallar un hechizo que ayudaría a salvar la vida de Jess, la prometida de su hermano sin que este hiciera una tontería de vender su alma a un demonio. 

—La canción suena tan alegre al contrario de tu desesperada situación. 

—¿A qué has venido, Cas? ¿A restregarme en la cara que puedes salvar a Jess si te vendo mi alma? —preguntó dramático— porque si es así, vete. 

Dean oyó la risa del demonio, él cual se acercó al sillón libre para sentarse a observarle como siempre lo hacía cada vez que regresaba a por el hechicero. 

—Sabes... Hoy hace como quince años me habías invocado aquí sin saberlo, pensando que sería un inocente fae de los bosques para que te ayudara a enriquecerte de conocimientos. Qué iluso principiante...

—Un error del cual quiero deshacerme. 

—Pero no puedes —dijo con una sonrisa mientras repasaba el sillón con dedos que no eran suyos si no de un pobre bastardo que había tenido mala suerte en cruzarse con Castiel— aún teniendo un basto conocimiento de las artes mágicas no puedes hallar una forma de deshacer nuestro contrato. 

—Cállate —ordenó Dean. 

—No lo creo, hechicero. 

Dean cerró el grimorio con fuerza, con Castiel en la habitación no podía concentrarse, nunca podía enfocarse cuando el demonio estaba presente, las ataduras del contrato le hacían eso, le picaba la piel cuanto más tiempo no se acercaba a Castiel. Una vez más rindiendose Dean se sentó entre las piernas de Castiel con rapidez y le tomó de las mejillas para besarlo con fuerza, haciéndolo callar, Castiel con la boca cerrada era más aguantable o mil veces mejor cuando esa boca se arrastraba por su cuerpo, profanando lugares que nunca debieron ser tocados por los labios de un demonio. 

—¿Podrías callarte por una vez cuando te lo ordeno? 

Castiel quién tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Dean las alzó hasta su nuca sonriendo altanero. 

—Difícil orden, Dean. 

Dean frunció el entrecejo y se deshizo del agarre del demonio saliéndose de su regazo. Se movió hasta la mesa donde estaba el grimorio y cogió de ella un frasco el cual contenía una poción que ayudaría a Castiel, la lanzó a los brazos del demonio a regañadientes. 

—Te ayudará a no sentirte sofocado cuando nos separemos. Y así puedas irte mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué está hecho? —cuestionó Castiel. 

—De mi sangre principalmente. 

Castiel lo guardó en uno de sus tantos bolsillos de su gabardina negra. 

—¿Para ti que hay, Dean? 

—¿Para mí? Prefiero sufrir a que verte, Castiel. 

Castiel se levantó del asiento y camino hasta Dean, el hechicero quería huir pero el magnetismo era demasiado fuerte. 

—Lamentablemente en estos momentos no podré darte paz Dean, lo sabes muy bien —con severidad el demonio le recordó su otra situación mientras sus manos tocaban el vientre ligeramente abultado de Dean— estaré cuidándote hasta que nuestro cambión decida salir de este acogedor lugar. 

—Y te lo recordaré una vez más Castiel: Tocas a mi hijo y te devolveré al infierno sellado bajo los pisos de Alastair. 

Castiel enfrentó la mirada de Dean con la misma frialdad y el hechicero no bajaría la mirada, su hijo estaría protegido de las garras de su horrendo padre. El demonio se rindió primero alejándose sabiendo que no podía alterar al humano porque haría una locura y no estaba para ese trajín. 

—Volveré más tarde para hacerte una nueva oferta por tu alma, Dean. Créeme que esta vez vas a pensar bien tus opciones —la voz cantarina de Castiel se oía pocas veces, las podías contar con los dedos. Esta vez se oía muy seguro. 

—Piérdete, Castiel. 

El demonio desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando el ambiente a olor a azufre. Ni con todas las hierbas aromáticas que poseo Dean podría quitar ese aroma. Temblando de rabia tomó el grimorio y comenzó a leerlo una vez más buscando la solución para Jess. 

Lo que Dean o Sam no sabían de aquella extraña maldición que estaba matando lentamente a Jess fue planeada por Castiel con ayuda del demonio Crowley, quién a su vez le dio falsas esperanzas en aquel grimorio que leía Dean. 

El hechicero había sido engañado de nuevo.


	10. Guess What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10: Adivina  
> Sam/Lucifer (pasado)  
> Sam/Gabriel (ahora)

Lucifer si estás leyendo esta nota te habrás dado cuenta que yo me fui de la casa, lo cual debí haberlo hecho mucho tiempo pero no lo hice por miedo a quedarme solo pero me di cuenta que estaba desperdiciando los mejores años de mi vida contigo. En todos estos años de nuestra relación no había anillo en mi dedo, las cuentas corrían con mi dinero y tú no hacías más que desperdiciar tu dinero en apuestas, juegos con tus amigos y viajes en los cuales casi nunca participé. Nunca te reclamé por tu presencia porque sabía que era parte de tu trabajo pero no estábamos creciendo, en cambio nos estancamos. Diez años de lo mismo, y necesitaba garantías para nosotros pero no las dabas. 

Aunque seguro estarás diciendo que hiciste lo que pudiste para permanecer juntos. Claro, lo hiciste pero fueron tan pocos los intentos que los puedo contar con los dedos. Esos intentos no pagarían nuestras cuentas bancarias, no pagarían tu estilo de vida tan costosa. Era yo quién las pagaba en su mayor parte y adivina qué: me cansé. 

Te traté como un rey y no debiste merecer esa corona. 

Y este último altercado entre nosotros fue lo último que pude resistir, sería la última vez que me ibas a lastimar. Así que he tomado mis cosas, he cancelado tus tarjetas, mi número ya no sirve y he tomado el auto, no pretendas buscarme porque no me vas a encontrar. 

Aún te amo Lucifer pero no te amo lo suficientemente para quedarme contigo y he encontrado a alguien que me aprecia como lo merezco, me hace reír, me hace feliz con sus bromas y dulces; me hizo darme cuenta que puedo tener una mejor vida. 

Adiós, Lucifer.

—Sam Winchester.


	11. Book of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11: Libro   
> Castiel/Dean  
> Gabriel/Jessica/Sam 
> 
> Créditos a Diminuel/SillyBlue por la idea de nagas y leviatanes.

Los nombres de Castiel y Dean nunca fueron grabados en los libros genealógicos de sus respectivas familias al ser despreciados por ellos al haberse unido. Después de todo eran de especies enemigas desde siglos pasados cuando sus antepasados juraron una batalla eterna si uno no cedía lugar en las tierras de Andoria. 

Dean un príncipe guerrero de la realeza y Castiel un leviatán del alto consejo. 

Su encuentro se llevó a cabo a las afueras de las tierras e Andoria, en donde el batallón de Dean interceptó a la comitiva de Castiel, los leviatanes se dirigían a las tierras rojas donde residían los demonios para formar un pacto. Los naga tenían que impedir aquello por ventaja táctica, si los demonios aceptaban el pacto todo iba a peligrar para los naga. El batallón naga atacó todo guardia y soldado que se encontraba protegiendo el carruaje donde los altos consejos se escondían. Una vez acorralados Dean se arrastró hacia los altos funcionarios y entre ellos vio con Castiel, y tan solo con una mirada todo se revolvió. 

Castiel era su compañero, su omega. 

—E-Esto no es posible —arrojó Dean crispando su cola. 

El omega no se atrevía hablar, tenía miedo que de su boca saliera cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría. Era jodidamente desastroso que su compañero verdadero, su alfa resultara un naga, su enemigo. 

—¿Qué es no posible, capitán? —preguntó uno de los naga blandiendo su espada contra otro de los leviatanes. 

Castiel rogó con la mirada que Dean no hablara mientras sus compañeros leviatán lo miraban con cuidado, adivinando con sus sentidos la situación actual. 

—Nada. No es nada. —Aclaró Dean aún viendo al leviatán— Quiero que lleven a los leviatanes a las jaulas, serán llevados al palacio donde enfrentarán sus cargos. 

Los naga acataron lo que su capitán ordenó con cuidado, amarrando a los leviatanes con sogas gruesas, las cuales hacían que sus pequeñas alas se friccionen con dolor. Una vez puestos en jaulas dejaron a los demás soldados leviatanes a su suerte amarrados en estacas para regresar a palacio. 

Luego de semana y media de viaje llegaron a la cuidad principal, la gente naga recibió con vítores y aplausos a sus héroes. Mientras tanto los prisioneros fueron arrojados a las mazmorras del palacio donde esperarían por su juicio público. Dean se escabulló de sus compañeros de armas, no saludó a los reyes, sus padres ni a sus hermanos. Se encerró en su habitación a procesar lo sucedido hace cinco días, había sido una tortura el viaje a casa, con su verdadero compañero enjaulado era difícil para su alfa, quién protestaba por liberarlo para pero no podía hacerlo, no podía traicionar a su gente. Sin embargo, su alma ya estaba atada a ese leviatán. 

Así que tenía que pensar muy bien qué acciones debía tomar a continuación.

Aprovechando la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en palacio por capturar al principal grupo de leviatanes, Dean se escabulló entre su gente con cuidado de no levantar sospechas, llevaba un bolso lleno de cosas que necesitaría para más adelante porque el viaje que haría sería difícil y muy arriesgado. Cuando pudo escabullirse completamente de sus camaradas se adentró a las mazmorras, los leviatanes estaban encerrados en los últimos pasajes del lugar lúgubre. Al llegar fue visto por los leviatanes, quienes intrigados se preguntaron porque el príncipe heredero osaba verlos pero entre todas esas miradas la de Castiel fue diferente, la de él fue sorpresa.

—Tú... —Castiel como pudo se arrastró hacia los barrotes.

—Yo... Lo siento, simplemente no puedo dejar la situación de esta forma —murmuró Dean agarrando lo barrotes. 

—Nos matarán —declaró Castiel adivinando lo que el naga quería hacer. 

—No dejaré que eso pase. Voy a luchar por nosotros. Estoy dejando atrás el dolor y el orgullo. ¿Así que harías lo mismo por mí? 

Castiel apretó su mano contra su pecho e imaginó las mil formas que esto iría mal pero si morir era la recompensa por disfrutar unas escasos momentos al lado de verdadero compañero, valdría la pena.

—Sí. —Aceptó el leviatán. 

Entonces Dean sacó las llaves y liberó a su omega. Los otros leviatanes miraban horrorizados y estupefactos la situación que presenciaban sus ojos. 

—Castiel, detente ahora mismo —gritó una voz femenina. 

Castiel regresó su mirada hacia la leviatán hembra. La miró con una triste sonrisa. 

—Lo siento, Hannah. Él es mi verdadero compañero, no puedo decirle no. 

Dean observó a la hembra quién temblaba. Se acercó a Castiel y enroscó sus manos a su cintura, Dean estaba fuera de control, posesivo. 

—Te casaste conmigo, Castiel. Tú me habías elegido —gritó la mujer. 

—Nos libero, Hannah. Te libero para que encuentres a quien tu corazón pertenece —anunció Castiel. 

—Vámonos, Castiel —dijo Dean. 

Castiel asintió hacia su alfa y tomó su mano, escaparon por las oscuras calles de la cuidad principal. Su destino eran las tierras benditas donde ángeles vivían, allí podían ser libres porque los ángeles no formaron parte de esta guerra así que habían abierto sus puertas para los que deseaban escapar de la guerra bajo el juramento de nunca más volver a casa. Sería un viaje largo y exhaustivo. Al menos tomarían ventaja para con su gente, además el sabría por dónde ir para que no fueran encontrados. 

Cuando terminó la fiesta en palacio real, y al día siguiente no hallaron al príncipe heredero lo comenzaron a buscar por todos lados temiendo por un secuestro por parte de los leviatanes que a estas alturas sabrían que su gente no había llegado a los demonios. Cuando fueron a confrontar a los leviatanes detenidos grande fue su sorpresa al ver que faltaba uno, exigieron que hablen bajo amenaza de muerte y dolorosa. No hubo problema con ello, los prisioneros hablaron con la verdad: El príncipe había escapado con el único omega macho del alto consejo. La ex compañera del prófugo había arrojado con ira que su pareja había escapado con el príncipe porque eran compañeros verdaderos. 

Los reyes naga se devastaron con reveladora verdad. Su hijo había sucumbido por una de esas bestias come hombres. Para cuándo desplegaron gente a buscarlos era demasiado tarde, Dean y Castiel ya tenían mucha ventaja de por medio. 

—Padre, es probable que Dean este viajando hacia la tierra de los ángeles —habló Sam con cuidado. 

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero que los encuentren antes que crucen el puente sagrado! 

Sam solo esperó que donde quiera que esté Dean y su pareja lleguen a salvo a la tierra angelical aunque lamentó no haberse despedido de su hermano mayor pero sabía muy bien qué si Dean lo hubiera confrontado no lo hubiese dejado ir. Sam fue abrazado por Jess, quién le dio consuelo, le sonrió sin ganas y ella le besó las mejillas. 

—Dean hizo lo correcto, Sam —mencionó Jess— Tú lo sabes. Tú mismo lo sientes cuando nos ves a mí y a Gabe. 

Y Jess tenía la maldita razón, ella y Gabriel eran sus verdaderos compañeros, algo inusual pero no imposible. Eran una triada de omega, alfa y beta que se estableció muy bien cuando apenas eran unos niños. 

—Vamos a ver Gabe y a los niños. 

Sam asintió y regresó con Jess adentrándose al palacio. Lo que más lamentó era que el nombre de su hermano y el de su pareja nunca serían registrados en el libro de almas gemelas pero estaba muy seguro que sus nombres se quemarían en las estrellas.


	12. Tears in their beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 12: Lágrima  
> Castiel/Dean   
> Castiel/Michael (insinuado)

Si Castiel fuera un humano la vista que presenciaba en estos instantes lo haría retroceder de miedo y querría correr a salvaguardar su vida pero mientras tanto ahora correspondería la misma mirada hacia esos ojos verdes que había perdido el brillo. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz de Michael sonó tras las cuerdas vocales de Dean, se oía tan cansada de preguntar. 

—Lo que quiero es a Dean de vuelta —dijo Castiel apretando su espada angelical que poco haría daño a un arcángel en su verdadero recipiente. 

—No, tú mientes, Castiel —refutó Michael— Lo que tú quieres es más que eso. —El arcángel se acercó a Castiel pillandolo, el serafín estaba maltratado, Michael le tomó con las manos las mejillas, las cuales repasó con cuidado para sanarlo con su gracia, los rastrillos de gracia se sintieron incómodos y bajo esa atenta mirada Castiel no pudo moverse, era difícil— Estás enamorado de Dean Winchester y lo que quieres es que él te corresponda tan mal, Castiel. Pero sabes, es algo que ya está hecho.

—No eres tú para decirlo, Michael. No te correspondía —gruñó Castiel aún acorralado, tomado por las caricias que debieron ser hechas por el humano al cual le entregó su todo. 

—Que bajo... Al igual que mi propio Castiel has caído tan bajo. 

Castiel empujó al arcángel fuera de su espacio, su momento de debilidad no podía durar mucho, entonces quiso alzar su espada la cual fue derribada con un movimiento de cabeza por Michael. 

—No, Castiel. Déjate de juegos tontos, eres mejor que eso. —dijo Michael acercándose una vez más— Aunque viéndote mejor, estás hecho un desastre. 

Sin tiempo para reaccionar Castiel fue tomado por sus alas, el toque fue doloroso lo que le hizo gritar con su verdadera voz aunque es duró poco porque segundos después Michael había liberado un gran lote de gracia la cual hizo que sus alas se repararan. Jadeando Castiel cayó hacia el suelo tratando de tocar sus alas desde el otro plano, con la vista de sus otros ojos vio como sus apéndices mostraban otra vez el tan bello color negro que poseía mucho antes que salvara a Dean del infierno, donde sus alas por primera vez habían recibido daño. 

—¿Por qué? —demandó Castiel hacia el arcángel. 

—Llámalo un capricho. —respondió Michael, quién alzó sus propias alas hacia las de Castiel para que se tocaran— Además, el único que ha valido la pena has sido tú o más bien el otro tú, él más leal de mis ángeles. Aunque es una pena que en esta realidad te hayas vuelto un rebelde... 

—¿Qué clase de relación tenías con mi- 

La pregunta de Castiel fue interrumpida cuando Sam y compañía entró para ayudar a Castiel. 

—Michael. —bramó Sam Winchester alzando su arma que contenía balas mata ángeles. 

—Ah, es un pena. Nos vemos, Castiel. —pronunció el arcángel agitando sus alas para volar hacia otro lado. 

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Sam avanzó hacia el espacio vacío que había dejado Michael. 

Castiel se quedó viéndolo por un rato el lugar que dejó Michael, si pudiera perderse como los humanos ahora mismo iría a un bar cercano y tomaría hasta que la última lágrima dejara de caer. Pero era un ángel y como parte del equipo angelical sus emociones se mantenían embotelladas en su mayor parte, dejarlas salir era tan difícil pero aún así se sentía atrapado. 

—Castiel, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ha dicho, Michael? —exigió Sam bajando la pistola y trataba de calmarse. 

—Nada.

Con eso Castiel abrió sus alas y se largó del lugar dejando estupefactos a los humanos que se quedaron. Si no podía dejarse perder como los humanos al menos se dejaría caer como los ángeles en algún lugar del mundo lejos de todos, y más aún lejos de Michael.


	13. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 13: Pez  
> Castiel/Dean

Dean corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque tropical que colindaba al mar, tenía sujeto su piel con todas sus fuerzas porque está iba a ser su única oportunidad de volver a casa, le dolía haber dejado a su hijos pero ellos ya eran adultos que podían salir adelante, Ben y Emma entenderían porque estaba escapando, ellos sabían la verdad de sus orígenes. La mujer quién ató a Dean a una vida humana lo hizo egoístamente sin pensar en su desasosiego. Así que pasó muchos años en tierra firme hasta que una noche en la que se había quedado en casa solo, hurgando en el sótano en búsqueda de un artilugio para la cocina halló su piel. La emoción de Dean por el descubrimiento lo hizo llorar a tal punto que tuvo que calmar su alocado corazón antes de tomar la piel y huir. 

Ahora mismo divisaba el océano desde el acantilado donde estaba parado. Estaba sonriendo genuinamente, estaba a muy pocos pasos de casa. Podría ver de nuevo a su familia y a sus amigos, ya podía volver a sentir esa conexión mágica con el reino marítimo. Dando una última mirada hacia la civilización humana se despidió arrojando su piel encima de su cuerpo y saltó al mar cuando se transformaba de nuevo en una foca con rastros humanos. El agua salada se sintió para Dean como un nuevo renacer, las algas que rondaban se sentían como caricias en su piel y la vista en sus ojos era bella mientras se hundía más y más adentro del mar. 

Era como un pez que volvía a casa luego de una lucha agotadora en las redes de un pescador. 

Pero de pronto se sintió observado a medida que se iba a mar adentro, así que detuvo su nado y giró sobre todo su eje para ver quién lo miraba, entonces cuando dobló a su izquierda se encontró con un selkie como él. Uno más pequeño, a juzgar por su piel recién era un macho adulto. 

Con timidez el selkie se acercó a Dean, nadó a su alrededor haciendo una rara danza parecida a los rituales de apareamiento pero era torpe. Hasta que Dean divisó una cuerda rota atada en el otro selkie. Con cuidado se acercó más a la pequeña criatura y lo desató de la atadura con sus dientes pero cuando precedió a retirarse la foca le tomó con sus aletas acercando sus narices. 

El compañero de Dean le transmitió memorias. Así supo como se llamaba: Castiel. 

Entonces supo que Castiel también sufrió el mismo rapto de casa hacia el mundo humano, pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes. Los dos habían luchado por no ser sometidos pero al final fueron doblegados a las órdenes de sus raptores mientras temblaban en las arenas que no tocarían en mucho tiempo y al final cuando recuperaron su pieles no pudieron vengarse, sus hijos no se merecían ese destino. 

—Ahora estamos libres. Podemos tener paz aquí en el mar si nunca más respondemos allá arriba. 

El otro selkie agitó sus aletas y acarició su nariz contra la Dean. 

—Vamos a casa, Castiel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 14: Dios  
> Sabriel/Destiel   
> AU Apocalíptico

El Castillo era un lugar apartado de la carretera donde omegas y betas podían refugiarse del aterrador mundo y sus perímetros eran vigilados por un alfa que hacía su última ronda, su nombre era Sam que era uno de los pocos alfas junto a su hermano que no forzaría a un Omega y Beta a bajar la cabeza y obedecer. Esta era una manada que protegería a toda costa a sus habitantes, la única que corría bajo el liderazgo de dos alfas y sus omegas. 

Pero este era un mundo donde demonios y ángeles habían hecho una fiesta de carnicería llamado Apocalipsis en el nombre de Dios, uno ausente que no respondía. 

—¿Sam? 

Sam alzó su mirada y vio a su compañero quién acurrucaba sus brazos en su redondo vientre. 

—¿Sucede algo, Gabriel? —se aproximó a su Omega envuelto en mantas poniendo su arma a un costado. 

—No, solo me sentí solo y Cassie se fue antes a acostar a sus diablillos. 

Sam sonrió imaginando la escena que tenía que llevarse a cabo con sus sobrinos. 

—No la tiene fácil cuando Dean no está cerca. —Gabriel tarareó asintiendo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Sam. —Mi reemplazo llegará en cualquier momento y podremos regresar a casa. 

—Lamento no ser de ayuda ahora mismo... —murmuró Gabriel apretando sus manos en los bíceps de Sam.

—No, Gabriel. Apenas tienes gracia, no la gastes, esa te que puede ayudar en el día en el que pasarás trayendo a nuestros hijos —Sam presionó con cuidado el vientre del arcángel. 

—Lo sé, Sam. Pero... Todo era más fácil cuando podía patear el trasero a esos demonios que se acercaban demasiado.

—Sí —aceptó Sam— pero prefiero ensuciarme las manos para protegerte a ti, a mis hijos que están por venir y a Cas y mis sobrinos. 

—Eres bueno, Samsquatch. 

Gabriel y Sam volvieron a su casa cuando llegó el reemplazo. Dejando atrás las rejas que impedían qué demonios, ángeles y humanos siniestros deambulaban aterrorizando a los desafortunados. Mientras Sam abrazaba a su Omega miró al techo y comenzó a enumerar todas las desgracias que ocurrieron cuando el diablo fue liberado, se suponía que iba a ser la culpa del alfa por ser el recipiente verdadero pero algo pasó en el camino donde otro terminó liberándolo aunque por más que Dean y Sam intentaron detener el apocalipsis no pudieron, casi fueron obligados a dar el sí para que todo parara pero con la ayuda de un par de ángeles rebeldes terminaron contaminando sus almas haciéndolos inservibles como barcos de ángeles. Michael y Lucifer se vieron obligados a pelear en otros cuerpos dando resultado la muerte de ambos arcángeles, los ángeles y demonios restantes sin saber que hacer reanudaron la guerra llevándose consigo a más gente. 

—Ya no creo en ti —escupió Sam a la nada— Abandonaste a tus hijos. 

Dios dejó que el mundo se viniera abajo, abandonó un mundo lleno de lágrimas y muertes en el cual el prójimo que había sido hecho a su imagen mataba por cualquier cosa, donde omegas de cualquier ser se convirtieran en carne de ganado y cría por alfas. En mundo donde ya no existía ni infierno ni cielo porque todos pararían en el Vacío. 

Querido Dios, Sam ya no podía tener fe en ti, no cuando dejaste que la hostia se retirara dejando que los únicos ángeles en los que confiaba empezaran a caer.


	15. Bottom Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 15: Caja   
> Castiel/Dean

Detuvo el Impala en la entrada de la casa que lo vio crecer por veinte años y que luego tuvo que despedirse para hacer su propio camino en la vida. Ahora los recuerdos se apoderan de la mente de Dean como una catarata mientras sale del automóvil, minutos después escucha que su acompañante cierra la puerta del copiloto. Dean le ofrece su mano a la persona que le dio el sí hace poco menos de un año. 

Cuando llegan a la puerta tocan el timbre que había cambiado. Al poco tiempo fueron recibidos por los padres de Dean, quienes lo recibieron con mucho cariño. Mary, seguía siendo tan hermosa y John había bajado de peso. 

Luego del recibimiento Dean se dirigió hacia al segundo piso donde se hallaba su antigua habitación llevándose a su pareja. Al entrar observaron que el lugar aún estaba tal cual como lo dejó Dean hace muchos años, la añoranza se apoderó mucho más en Dean cuando sus dedos acariciaron su viejo escritorio. 

—No puedo creer que aún estén conservados mis boletos de cine y de conciertos. 

—Fue una muy buena idea guardarlos en esa caja de metal. 

—Sí, Cas. 

Dean se acercó a Castiel y le besó los labios con suavidad. Después de eso se rió un poco viendo hacia la ventana. 

—¿Sabías que me sentaba al filo de la ventana para esperar a que Michael viniera a buscarme? —preguntó Dean con una sonrisa burlona.

—Seguro que el tonto de mi hermano no se atrevía a tirar piedras a tu ventana —dijo Castiel imaginando la situación.

—No —confirmó—. Y eso me hace cuestionar por qué era mi mejor amigo. 

—Porque es Michael.

—Si hubieras vivido aquí, estoy seguro que ustedes dos hubieran competido por mi atención —sonrió Dean. 

—No te creas, Dean. 

Los dos se volvieron a besar sin importar que el leve polvo de la habitación se levantara desde la silla en donde varios sueños fueron pensados y los pósters que aún adornaban las paredes fueran testigos de esa muestra de amor.


	16. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 16: Campamento  
> Castiel/Dean

Dean tomó valor respirando profundamente antes de salir de su bolsa de dormir. Su mirada se enfocó en donde se encontraba Sammy para cerciorarse que seguía durmiendo. Así que, cuando no vio impedimentos salió de la tienda de campaña que había armado hace muchas horas para dirigirse hacia la de Castiel. 

Castiel, el chico que le había robado un beso cuando estaban caminando hacia el lago aprovechando que sus otros compañeros estaban distraídos con sus asuntos. 

Castiel, el chico que le invitó a su propia tienda de campaña cuando todos se hallaban dormidos. 

Los piernas de Dean se movieron con rapidez mientras atravesaba el campamento que habían armado alrededor. La fogata que estuvo prendida yacía recientemente apagada, Dean recuerda que el único que se había quedado fue Castiel. La tienda de Castiel quedaba apartada de las demás muy ventajosa. 

Al llegar se adentró en el lugar de Castiel que aún seguía iluminado por una lámpara. 

—Viniste. 

Los ojos de Dean vislumbraron la piel desnuda de Castiel, el chico estaba solo en unos pequeños pantalones. Dean tragó saliva ante la vista que se hacia lasciva con cada segundo. 

—Sí. 

La sonrisa coqueta, la cual Castiel le estaba ofreciendo quedaría para siempre grabada en la mente de Dean. Entonces, Castiel se levantó para caminar hacia él y sin preámbulo lo arrastró en un férreo beso del que seguro no podría escapar. 

Dean se dejó llevar.


	17. Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 17: Mujer  
> Castiel & Deanna

A Castiel solo le quedaba ver cómo la mujer que amaba era maravillada por otra persona y ser acariciada por otras manos mientras era llevada por un camino al que nunca podría ir. Era egoísta desearla solo para él, lo sabía, pero no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. 

Mientras ella florecía, él se marchitaba. Cuando ella daba el banquete, él se moría de hambre. Ella tan llena y él tan vacío. 

Y ella era terca, no le gustaba escuchar. Las promesas se rompieron como costuras y para volver a como eran no fueron suficientes las disculpas. Ella sabía como él se sentía, como Castiel sangraba por ello. Pero él no era suficiente. 

Porque él que debería estar adorando a Deanna, era Castiel y no el idiota de Michael. 

—¿Quieres que veamos otra comedia romántica en Netflix? 

—Sí. Mientras esperamos por la pizza, Cas. 

La sonrisa de Deanna era brillante, tan hermosa como los verdes ojos que poseía. Y Castiel solo pudo asentir, muriendo por dentro con las emociones que azotaban su ser.


	18. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 18: Olvidó  
> Castiel/Dean

Entre las sombras el ángel Castiel cuidaba al hombre justo de cualquier peligro que atravesara su vida. En otras palabras, Castiel salvaba la preciosa vida de Dean todas las veces en la que él se adentraba en una caza. 

Castiel había prometido cuidar a Dean desde aquel día que lo salvó de una manada de sabuesos del infierno cuando se encontraba patrullando los recónditos pozos del infierno en busca de un ángel prófugo. Se enteró por la boca del joven Dean que había sido tomado por esas criaturas cuando intentó salvar a un hombre que había vendido su alma y que su padre no pudo hacer hecho para salvarlo. Qué era seguro que su hermano menor estaría desesperado por su pérdida y que lo había dejado solo. Su muerte había sido en vano y que no era justo, su familia había sufrido muchas pérdidas en su vida. 

Entonces, Castiel como un ángel de los más bellos del cielo decidió dejar su misión para sacar a Dean Winchester de la perdición cuando se compadeció por él tomándolo fuerte y levantarlo a tierra para una segunda oportunidad, Dean tenía una alma muy bella como para pertenecer al infierno, como para estar en el olvido en una eterna perdición. 

—Sé que estás ahí, Castiel. Te dije que no es necesario que te escondas conmigo. 

El serafín se retiró de las sombras para aparecer en la luz mientras su forma animal, la cual era su verdadera forma angelical se adaptaba a una humana en segundos. 

—Hola, Dean. 

Dean le sonrió tan hermosamente que Castiel pensó por un momento que estaba en su hogar. Pero, no pudo hacer mucho porque Dean se acercó hacia él y colocó sus manos en su hombro para ofrecerle un beso, un beso que se sintió puro. 

—¿Sabías que desde que era un niño sabía que te encontraría? —le contó Dean dándole una mirada que podía atravesar todo tu ser. 

—No...

—Mi madre una vez dijo: "Los ángeles te están cuidando" —se encogió un poco mientras le acarició el rostro— Pero, era un solo ángel. Mi ángel. 

Castiel no le dijo nada y en cambio lo besó con todo lo que él tenía, implorando a su ausente padre que nunca le dijera a Dean un adiós, que por favor le dejara poder estar con él hasta los últimos días de la existencia y que su amor no fuera cantada por un moribundo cisne sino por su propia voz.


	19. Pychosis Succumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 19: Psicosis  
> Gabriel/Sam

Las alas de Gabriel se doblaron hacia si mismo para envolverse y poder así protegerse de algún daño, pero, ¿de qué daño? Se preguntó mientras caía de rodillas mientras las lágrimas amargas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y el cuerpo inerte de Sam yacía entre sus brazos. 

Las cosas no tenían que haber ocurrido así, no de esta forma. Sam no tenía que haber muerto por él, Gabriel no merecía ser salvado y menos por el precioso niño especial. 

—Gabriel... 

La voz de Castiel se oyó lejana para Gabriela cuando trató de acercarse hacia él. Y segundos después abrió sus alas para dejar ver el cuerpo de Sam. De inmediato se escuchó el desesperado grito del hermano mayor de Sam, Dean mientras que era sujetado por Castiel. 

—¡Sammy! ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste, Gabriel?! 

Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia Dean, y estaba seguro que su mirada se vio vacía porque Dean se cayó. El arcángel se puso de pie sacando de su manga su espada arcángelical y su risa comenzó a florecer de alguna manera. Castiel y Dean lo vieron con miedo. Era muy seguro que estaba entrado en cuadro de psicosis inducida por la pérdida del amor de su vida a manos de su hermano mayor. 

—Lucifer va a pagar por esto. 

Entonces las alas de Gabriel se abrieron en vuelo para saltar hacia el lugar donde Lucifer se encontraba. No importaba si muriera, le habían quitado la única cosa buena en su larga y vacía existencia.


	20. Hurts like hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 20: Infierno  
> Castiel/Dean

Mientras las llamas se alzaban de las piras en las que dos cuerpos se quemaban, Dean estaba tratando de no quebrarse ahí mismo bajo la mirada de su hermano menor y el niño mitad ángel que también había perdido a alguien.

¿Cómo podía poner en palabras lo que sentía Dean? Esto era demasiado para su solitaria alma.

Dean perdió a su mejor amigo, su hermano y amante. Dean ha perdido a Castiel una vez más y está vez era definitivo, no habría un dios qué lo trajera de nuevo, ya lo había rogado y sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas. 

Lo horrible de esto es que nadie sabía cómo Dean había amado a Castiel, nadie sabría cómo se habían entregado el uno al otro. Qué los secretos eran callados por besos que siempre eran diferentes. Ninguno sabría cómo aceptar lo que significaba ese profundo bono. 

Y dolía como el infierno.


	21. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 21: Calabaza  
> Castiel/Dean

—¿Qué traes puesto? 

Castiel le sonrió a Dean con coquetería mientras se daba todo una vuelta en su lugar y luego alisó las mangas verdes salpicadas de sangre que traían sus manos, por último arregló su pequeño gorro que aludía a un tallo. 

—Un disfraz de calabaza siniestra, por supuesto —dijo Castiel tan normal. 

—Oh, Dios. ¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy saliendo contigo? —preguntó Dean acercándose a Castiel para tomarle de sus mejillas que estaban espolvoreadas con rubor naranja. 

—Porque estás coladito hasta los huesos por mí —respondió Castiel— vas a arruinar mi maquillaje, Dean. 

—Tranquilo, te ayudaré a retocarlo. 

Dean se acercó más para besarle la boca, no podía prohibirse tocar los suaves labios de Castiel. 

—¿No dijiste que vendrías de Batman? —Castiel tocó el antifaz rojo de Dean con cuidado. 

—Cambio de planes. Además, me encanta también Red Hood —replicó Dean con un mohín. 

—Lo sé. —Castiel extendió su mano para que Dean la tomara— Vamos, si nos demoramos más no habrá alcohol del bueno cuando lleguemos a la casa de Charlie. 

Tomó la mano de Castiel y Dean fue el guía para llegar a la casa de mejor amiga, quién organizaba una fiesta de Halloween. Los ojos de Dean se distrajeron con mucha facilidad al apreciar a Castiel, el hombre que cambió todos sus planes.


	22. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 22: Palabra  
> Castiel/Dean

Tiró la botella de Jack contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos mientras caía de rodillas llorando por haber sido tan cobarde hace un año y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse incluso si tiraba a los pies de Castiel. Dean lo había arruinado como siempre lo hacía. 

—Lo siento, Cas. Lo siento muchísimo.

La voz de Dean se rasgaba en sollozos que arruinaban su garganta pero, sabía que Castiel ya no podía oírlo, que sus palabras nunca dichas serían escuchadas por el hombre que amaba. Fue un estúpido chiquillo que se pasó por el culo los consejos que le dio Castiel. Nunca hizo que Castiel se sintiera orgulloso por él, por el contrario, avergonzaba a Castiel cuanto podía porque era un idiota que no comprendía que era para su bien. 

Y lo estaba pagando Dean: triste, solo, borracho y llorando por alguien que no volvería a jugarsela por él porque había desperdiciado su oportunidad. 

Con la vista empeñada Dean trató de buscar el número de Castiel en sus contactos y cuando lo encontró comenzó a marcarle, ahí descubrió que el número ya no tenía línea. El celular se le cayó de las manos, entonces, patéticamente controló el pánico que burbujeó desde su interior y se ahogó en sus penas.


	23. Ice cream & cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 23: Helado  
> Castiel/Dean

Novak se estiró en su escritorio como si se tratara de un gato con poco espacio para hacer de las suyas e incluso se restregó un ojo como un gato. Lo que no se percató fue que Dean Smith, su jefe, había salido de su oficina atrapandolo justamente en ese momento. 

—¡Dean! 

El secretario vio como Dean sostuvo una pequeña risa para no avergonzarlo demasiado pero, era inútil ya que se sintió un poco avergonzado. 

—¿Por qué no damos por terminado el día de hoy? Puedes irte a casa, Cas. 

—Uh, yo necesito terminar unos papeles antes, Dean. 

—Si no es urgente, puedes irte, Cas —se lo dijo acercándose al pequeño espacio que fungía como su sitio.

Entonces, Castiel sintió como la mano de Dean acariciaba sus cabellos con tanto cariño. Sabía que ellos coqueteaban descaradamente en la oficina pero era imposible no hacerlo. Por alguna razón terminaban orbitando en algún espacio y pasaba lo que pasaba. Castiel nunca imaginó que en su nuevo trabajo encontraría el amor de una forma tan cliché, no después de que Michael lo dejara por algo mejor, según sus palabras. 

—Castiel, ¿sería inapropiado si te invitara a cenar? 

La mano de Castiel se alzó para alcanzar la de Dean y la tomó con una sonrisa. 

—Me encantaría, Dean. 

Castiel no le importaba a que lugar le llevaría Dean, él se contentaría incluso si iban por helados y cigarrillos, Dean no necesitaba que lo llevara a elegantes restaurantes, si le regalara perfumes o trajes bonitos. Siempre y cuando Dean le diera amor y respeto, Castiel estaría ahí.


	24. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 24: Rojo  
> Gabriel/Sam

Amarlo fue como el rojo de la pasión que se desbordaba por todo el lugar el cual sus labios pasaban por tu piel antes de detenerlo. Perderlo fue como el azul que te tragaba entero en una fría mañana de invierno. Extrañarlo era gris porque ya no había colores que iluminen tu día desde que lo perdiste. 

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien, Sammy? 

Sam levantó la mirada de su móvil para ver la carretera que estaban recorriendo con el Impala. Según una señal aún faltaba varios kilómetros para llegar a la siguiente cuidad. 

—Sí. No te preocupes, Dean. 

Su hermano tuvo que despegar su mirada hacia el camino a regañadientes. Sam estaba agradecido por Dean, pero, no había mucho que hacer. Por más que derramara lágrimas, él no volvería a la vida. Y esta vez no se trataba de un truco. 

Amar a Gabriel fue nunca haber deseado conocer que el amor era así de fuerte. 

Dejó de mensajear con Jack y guardó su celular para tomar un cassette del compartimiento del Impala y lo puso en el antiguo reproductor. Al menos la música lo distraería de seguir pensando en ese rojo ardiente que una vez tuvo mientras volvían al búnker que estaba lleno de personas excepto por Gabriel.


	25. Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 25: Cucharada  
> Gabriel/Sam

Gabriel se desenredó del cuerpo de Kali y salió de la cama sin necesidad de ponerse alguna ropa, la modestia no era parte suyo y, sus ojos se pusieron dorados mientras dirigía una mirada hacia las ventanas del balcón, y tan campante estaba el dios pagano que lo invitó a caer más bajo de lo que un arcángel podría. 

Y entonces, vio como las comisuras de los labios pecaminosos de Sam formaron una sonrisa lasciva, y por supuesto el hombre alzó sus ropas mostrando sus piernas abiertas para que viera cuán excitado estaba esperándolo. 

—Maldición... 

El arcángel miró a Kali una última vez antes de abrir sus alas para volar hacia dónde estaba ese pecado hecho dios. Y es que, aunque le aún siguiera hirviendo ya no había calor entre Kali y él, hace mucho tiempo habían perdido la cuchara que los movia al ritmo de la descontrolada pasión y los cubitos de azúcar ya no sabían a dulce. 

Ahora el nuevo ritmo era llevado por Sam, el dios de la fertilidad. 

—Tardaste mucho, Gabe —dijo Sam con un puchero mientras se levantaba del banco de piedra. 

—Oh, Sam. Créeme que la espera valdrá le espera. 

Sam le sonrió una vez más y sin más que decir se fundieron en un beso.


	26. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 26: Estuche  
> Castiel/Dean

Cerró el estuche donde guardaba su maquillaje para luego enfrentar la mirada de Dean con el entrecejo fruncido y después se estiró en su asiento cruzando sus brazos. 

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que resolver tus líos? 

—Porque me amas, ¿no? 

Le dijo Dean con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo tratando de mantener la mirada hacia Castiel. Sin embargo, Castiel cerró los ojos para contar hasta diez para no perder la paciencia y dio un vistazo a su imagen antes que enfrentar la mirada de Dean otra vez. 

—Bien. Tengo condiciones, Dean. Si voy a tener que actuar como tu novia travestiéndome, vas a pagar todo lo que yo quiera. ¿Entendido? 

—Mas que claro, Cas —Dean se acercó y tomó las manos de Castiel apretandolas con agradecimiento— Gracias. Perdóname por mentir. No te merezco como amigo. 

—Está bien. No pasa nada, pero, la próxima vez sé más inteligente por favor. 

—No me pidas mucho. Además, Cas. Serás la envidia de mi grupo universitario —Dean tomó con cuidado la mejilla de Castiel para no arruinar su maquillaje— Eres muy hermosa cuando te lo propones. 

Castiel pensó que este tipo de enredo no llevaría a nada bueno mirando los ojos verdes de Dean, en el cual podías perderte si no sabías bien el camino.

Lo que no sabía Castiel era que la mentira los llevaría a saber que guardaban sentimientos más que amistosos y que terminarían más enredados que nunca. Mientras que Dean descubrió que le gustaba ser azotado por su amigo mientras vestía como una mujer.


	27. Under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 27: Piel  
> Castiel/Dean

La boca de Castiel invadía la de Dean, robándole el aliento y las manos del ángel se hundían en la piel del humano sin vergüenza, sacándole la camisa de franela en el proceso de retroceso hacia la cama vacía. Cayeron con poca gracia con Castiel encima, despuésle robaba jadeos de Dean besándolendole el hueco del cuello, las manos de Dean no sabían donde agarrar así que se aferró a las sábanas mientras el ángel arrebataba todo de él. 

—Te amo, Dean. No sabes cuánto... —Castiel cayó con un beso a Dean cuando trató de hablar, fallando épicamente— No tienes que decir nada, yo entiendo. 

Dean se aferró a los hombros de Castiel aún respirando profundamente, sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Castiel, y sabía que esos azules y bonitos ojos no mentían. También supo que el dolor que se hundía en su piel poco a poco dejaba de doler. Sus manos se movieron hacia el rostro de Castiel, apreció el calor que derretía su helado corazón que dejó de buscar el amor hace mucho tiempo mientras veía como sus seres queridos eran arrancados de su lado gracias a la vida que llevaban. Sin más preámbulos, Dean se atrevió a besar a Castiel una vez más, esta vez sin la desbordante pasión. Esperaba que esto pudiera transmitir algo pero, quizá decir algo ayudaría. 

—Te necesito, Cas... No te alejes de mí. 

Castiel le sonrió con esos bonitos labios y esa imagen nunca se borraría de la mente de Dean.


	28. Distant memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 28: Frío  
> Castiel/Dean

A Dean no le importó salir descalzo cuando se lanzó a su patio trasero el cual colindaba con un bosque, estaba cubierto de nieve y a sus pequeños niños tampoco les importó mucho mientras se lanzaban también al ataque, se volvieron más osados al percatarse que Castiel se les unió. Entonces, con una gran sonrisa comenzaron a sacar sus ropas sabiendo que ninguno vecino los molestaría en un domingo por la mañana ya que el frío era demasiado para los humanos y así dejaron que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en la forma de un lobo. 

Con muchas risas lobunas se sumergieron en carreras en las nieves, arrastrarse entre los árboles, los cuales arrojaban nieve si lo golpeabas muy fuerte y otros juegos más. 

Castiel se acercó a Dean para acariciarle el cuello con su hocico en una muestra de afecto. Dean se le devolvió también con más cuidado sabiendo que su pareja aún le era dificultoso el andar debido al pequeño lobo, Jack. que se formaba en su interior. Claire, Ben y Emma por fin se sintieron libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora todo era maravilloso, las distantes memorias de un pasado doloroso se quedaron atrás con el nuevo futuro que les traía su nuevo hogar, su nuevo comienzo.


	29. Dream machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 19: Sueño  
> Gabriel/Sam

El club se movía al ritmo de una banda alemana que daba un espectáculo inolvidable para sus asistentes que pagaron un bien dineral para verlos pero no para el hombre que se encongía en una esquina del lugar con una lata de alcohol en su mano, aunque su descontento se vio interrumpido cuando la banda decidió tocar una nueva canción y Gabriel no estuvo más identificado con la letra. 

—Estúpido, Sam...

Tal cual la letra que era cantada, Gabriel había roto con Sam porque había conocido a alguien nuevo, una persona que valió más la pena que Gabriel y, realmente no podía culpar a Sam, el que buscara más estabilidad. Gabriel no era alguien que se quedaba quieto, siempre bromeando, jugando y haciendo la vida imposible. Tomó de su cerveza y se la terminó de sopetón antes de tirarla a la basura, se dirigió hacia la salida sin despedirse de sus amigos que lo habían arrastrado a esta presentación. 

Y tal cual la canción terminó en una playa al estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a casa caminando. Observó las olas con una mirada dura y segundos después se enfrentó a la pequeña juerga que estaban armando a un lado de ella. Gabriel se uniría, después de todo él estaba libre, libre con el corazón abierto para oportunidades que durarían una sola noche. 

Pero, Gabriel no se percató que entre todas esas personas se encontraba Sam, el cual lo divisó quedándose paralizado viéndole coquetear con otras chicas. Aunque segundos después sintiendo que alguien lo miraba, Gabriel alzó la mirada topándose con Sam. El rubio alzó su mano haciéndole una señal de silencio y sonriéndole por una última vez trató de transmitirle que no necesitaban palabras ni que lo recordara. 

La máquina de sueños ya había expirado la relación de ambos, y no habría una segunda oportunidad porque dejaron de encajar, de aguantar y de amar (aunque eso último fuese mentira).


	30. Hit the road jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 30: Golpe  
> Castiel/Dean

Los golpes de los pasos de baile se oían fuera del establecimiento que ofrecía una buena noche si estabas dispuesto a dejar la vergüenza atrás y bailar con todo el alma. Entre los atrevidos que osaron acudir esa noche se encontraban Castiel, Dean, Gabriel y Sam para averiguar atrapar al hombre lobo que secuestraba a sus víctimas desde este lugar. 

A regañadientes Dean tenía que actuar como un hombre que le gustaba bailar al son de las canciones que eran tocadas en vivo. Y ni siquiera Dean pudo quejarse porque Castiel se estaba divirtiendo mientras bailaba con él. Podía notar que el ángel tenía un buen ritmo para el baile, un poco de envidia por ello se burbujeó en su pecho, se suponía que era él que sabía de esto pero, aparentemente el chico sabía más. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —cuestionó Dean. 

—Oh, Antes del apocalipsis yo estaba estacionado aquí en la tierra —explicó Castiel a Dean— a mi antiguo recipiente le gustaba bailar y bueno, lo complacía yendo a fiestas como estas, ahí aprendí a bailar. 

—Wow —Dean le dio una nueva mirada evaluadora— de seguro lo hacía para impresionar a las chicas. 

—Er, no... —replicó Castiel— mi recipiente era una mujer, antepasado de Jimmy Novak. Bailaba para impresionar a los hombres... Particularmente me metía en problemas con ello. 

Dean se quedó momentáneamente quieto, imaginando a Castiel en un recipiente femenino y tuvo que reprimir que sus pensamientos se fueran al sur. Sabía que Castiel no tiene género pero se había olvidado por completo que el chico también tomaba recipientes femeninos. 

—Sabes, a mí ya me tienes atrapado, Cas —dijo Dean aún tomando la cintura de Castiel. 

—Lo sé, Dean. Pero, hay que concentrarnos en el caso... Luego podemos... Ya sabes. 

La sonrisa pícara de Dean no pasó desapercibida, Castiel sabía que estaba perdido si Dean se insinuaba otra vez y decidido se enfundó en otra canción reanudando la búsqueda, más tarde podrían coquetear todo lo que querían.


End file.
